The Newest Craze
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Yu introduces his friends to a new sport – cheese rolling.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Metal Fight Beyblade do not belong to me.

**Title**

The Newest Craze

**Summary**

Yu introduces his friends to a new sport – cheese rolling.

.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and – a hunk of cheese rolled down a hill. It was a hunk of Swiss cheese to be precise. What the heck? "Wasn't that awesome?" Yu said, beaming a wide smile at his group of friends. "Believe me, it's so much fun. Not as fun as beyblading, but it's still great. Now grab a hunk of cheese from Madoka and follow me to another hill." Yu hummed a merry tune under his breath whilst the rest of the crew exchanged confused glances. Should they follow Yu and grab a hunk of cheese? Kyoya did not think it was such a smart idea. He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. "This is a waste of time. I am not partaking in a dumb activity Yu."

Yu rolled his eyes as if he expected Kyoya would make such a statement. "Don't be such a sourpuss Kyoya, it'll be fun! Trust me!"

Trust Yu? Not a good idea. "The last time we got involved in one of your 'activities' we ended up playing Guitar Hero for hours," Tsusbasa explained, coming to Kyoya's defence. It was fun, but dangerous. After hours of playing such a game, fingers became sore.

"Aw, come on. It won't be that bad," Ginga argued.

"Look," Yu started, growing impatient. "Just grab some cheese and follow."

Yu was a happy person and not accepting his offer might hurt his feelings. It wasn't as if they had anything better to do anyway, so rolling cheese down a hill it was. Each of the bladers queued as they waited to select their cheese. Each slice of cheese was cut in different sizes – not on purpose of course, but none of the bladers had great measurement skills. Once they had chosen their hunk of cheese, Yu led his friends to the top of a high hill with a steep slope.

It was windy on this hill and Madoka found herself thinking of kite flying... but instead, they were here to roll cheese. "Um Yu, it's a good time to take our kites for a flight instead of rolling some cheese down a hill. Seems like a waste of good food."

Yu ignored her and ran to the top of the hill. He motioned for his friends to follow him. "This is the greatest sport in the world other than beyblading!" he announced, holding his cheese high up in the air. Beyblading was a fun sport, but it was in completely different league. Both games were physical, but in cheese rolling, it was encouraged to tackle the other competitors. Yu bent his knees, pulled his arm back and flared his nostrils. "3...2...1... LET IT ROLL!" he shouted running forward and letting his cheese 'roll' down the hill.

The rest of the gang was left speechless. Yu had taken them all this way to roll a hunk of cheese? What was wrong with him? "Cheese rolling?" Benkei asked, scratching his head. How on earth did Yu come up with this stuff? It was simply moronic!

Yu flashed him his pearly whites. "Awesome right?"

Kenta glanced down at his cheese and shrugged. "Well, we're here now better have some fun." Kenta got into a bowling position and let his cheese roll. His cheese rolled down the hill, hit a bump and stopped. "Aw..."

Madoka stepped forward. "My turn." Madoka let her cheese roll down the hill. Like Kenta its run met its end at a bump. "This sucks..." she said, running after his cheese. She was going to have another go.

"This is foolish!" Kyoya mumbled. Tsusbasa and Benkei nodded in agreement. They refused to take part in rolling their cheese down the hill. Why waste good cheese?

"Come on Kyoya!" Yu pleaded.

"Have a go... or are you to scared?" Ginga taunted. He was beginning to enjoy this sport.

Kyoya glared. He was no coward! "Fine! If it keeps your mouth shut I'll do it." Kyoya stood beside Kenta and Madoka and prepared to roll his cheese. "I can't believe I am doing this..." he muttered.

"3...2...1...LET IT ROLL!"

Kyoya unleased his hold on his cheese and threw it forward. The cheese flew up into the air and down the hill.

"I don't think Kyoya understands how to play the game," said Masamune, breathing heavily. His cheese had failed to cover five metres as it had ended up in a small pothole.

Yu shook his head. "Disappointing Kyoya. You're meant to roll it, not throw it. This isn't shot-put you know."

Kyoya glared again. Was he really that transparent? "I know that Yu, I was just getting a feel of the cheese, that's all." Masamune rolled his eyes. Kyoya wasn't good at lying. "I'll have another go."

Yu stopped him. "You're disqualified Kyoya. You can't throw it."

"That's not fair!" he protested. "I didn't know we had rules."

"Sorry Kyoya, but that's the rules of the game." Kyoya opened his mouth to protest that Yu had never mentioned any rules, but Yu silenced him. "You have to sit out and watch from the sidelines," said Yu, pointing to the ground. Kyoya mumbled under his breath and sat unhappily on the grass while the other bladers laughed. Yu turned to face his friends. "Alright... 3..2...1...LET IT ROLL!"

And for the rest of the afternoon, Yu and several of his friends rolled their hunk of cheese down the hill whilst Kyoya sat down and sulked.

.

My first attempt at a Metal Fight Beyblade crack fic. I hope it turned out alright. Reviews always appreciated : )


End file.
